


Räiskäleitä aamuyöstä? No, ehkä yksi

by Deemadus



Category: EXO (Band), IT (2017), The Man Who Laughs (1928)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M, Murderers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemadus/pseuds/Deemadus
Summary: Yksi yö voi päättää vuosia kestäneen yksinäisyyden, sydämen tyhjyyden, tai elämän.Puhutaan siitä tuoreiden räiskäleiden kanssa samalla kun sataa.





	Räiskäleitä aamuyöstä? No, ehkä yksi

**Author's Note:**

> Vaikka fandomeiksi on merkitty EXO:n lisäksi myös IT(2017) ja The man who laughs, olen ottanut vain ulkonäöt eräiltä hahmoilta.

Nuori mies, oikeastaan ihan poikanen vasta, luki sanomalehteä. Tuoreen painomusteen tuoksu sai hänet hymyilemään onnellisena, mutta seuraavalla sivulla oleva uutinen hyysi hänen kauniin hymynsä äkkiä. Tummanpuhuva otsikko kertoi näin:  
  
**TUNNETTU MURHAAJA SAAPUNUT KAUPUNKIIN – JOS NÄET TÄMÄN MERKIN, ILMOITA VÄLITTÖMÄSTI POLIISILLE ÄLÄKÄ MENE SISÄTILOIHIN**  
  
Otsikko oli tarkoitettu selkeästi netissä julkaistavaksi, sillä sehän huusi ihmisiä klikkaamaan. Mitään murhaajaa ei välttämättä ollut, kun poliisi ei ollut sanonut mitään, mutta siitä huolimatta eteläkorealainen poika alkoi lukea juttua sydän pamppaillen.  
  
_”Nimetön puhelu kertoi lehden toimitukselle nähneensä erään talon porttiin kiinnitetyn ison, punaisen ilmapallon. Pallon huhutaan olevan salaperäisen ”Ilmapallopojaksi” kutsutun sarjamurhaajan merkki seuraavasta kohteesta. Koskaan ei ole saatu todisteita, onko tämä outo tunnus todella kytköksissä murhaajaan, mutta aina pallon ilmestymisen jälkeen talo on joko ryövätty tai poltettu, tai sen asukkaita on kohdannut odottamaton tragedia, harvoin suorassa murhan muodossa. Poliisi ei suostu kommentoimaan tapausta muuten kuin että asia on tutkinnan alla ja havainnot tulee ilmoittaa heille, joten lienee syytä pitää tarkasti silmällä omia ja naapurien portinpieluksia. ”  
_  
Jutussa oli mukana vielä pieni, epäselkeä kuva ja faktoja siitä, missä punainen pallo on milloinkin nähty ja mitä sen ilmestymisen jälkeen oli tapahtunut. Poika näki tapahtumilla selkeän yhteyden ja kylmät väreet vaelsivat pitkin tämän selkää.  
  
Hän oli niin varma, että _hän_ _itse_ olisi seuraava uhri. Pahat teot painoivat hänen selkäänsä, iskivät piikkejä hänen lapaluihinsa.   
”Baekhyun? Sain meille donitsit”, matala ääni herätti pojan ahdistavista ajatuksistaan. Pitkä nuori mies tallusti toisen luo eikä huomannut toisen syyllistä ilmettä. Baekhyun nosti suupielensä hymyyn ja otti vaaleanpunaisella sokerikuorrutteella ja värikkäillä strösseleillä varustetun tuoreen reikäleivän tyytyväisenä vastaan. Hän antoi huoliensa kadota samalla kun upotti hampaansa pehmeään herkkuun. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä lyhyemmän ympärille ja he lähtivät kulkemaan kohti pidemmän kotitaloa.   
  
Talo oli pieni omakotitalo, jonka poika oli ostanut velaksi. Sitä kiersi puinen aita ja villiintyneet puskat täplittivät pientä pihaa. Sen harmaanvalkoisella seinällä kasvoi kukkivia köynnöksiä, ja pienet sammakonpoikaset loikkivat sateen jäljiltä kosteassa sammaleessa. Ränsistyneisyydestään huolimatta mökki oli romanttinen ja kaunis, ja sen takia Baekhyun asui enimmäkseen siellä oman vuokrakämppänsä sijasta. Ruusuissa tulevaisuuden kuvitelmissa he asuisivat tässä mökissä yhdessä.   
  
Chanyeol avasi narisevan portin ja Baekhyun puikahti sisään. Ulko-oven edessä hän odotti kiltisti toista. Hänen poikaystävänsä tunki loppudonitsin hampaidensa väliin ja avasi oven avaimellaan. Ovea piti riuhtaista kaksin käsin, koska sillä oli tapana jumittua paikalleen.  
  
Sisäosa noudatti samaa kaavaa kuin ulkopuoli: seinät ja lattiat olivat naarmuisia, huonekalut oli kerätty kirpputoreilta. Baekhyun tiesi, että Chanyeolilla teki tiukkaa rahasta, mutta siitä huolimatta hyväsydäminen mies kävi ruokkimassa joskus kulkukissoja. Yksi niistä oli pojalla nyt väliaikaisessa hoidossa, ja se tuli vastaan kaksikon tullessa sisään.   
”Kuka on kiltti tyttö”, Chanyeol leperteli saatuaan donitsin pois suustaan. Hän silitti pikkuisen karkeaa länttiturkkia. Baekhyun haukotteli ja kävi hakemassa korttipakan yläkerran makuuhuoneesta. Chanyeol laittoi ruokaa kissalle ja sen jälkeen he istuivat kaksipaikkaisen ruokapöytään. Peli alkoi.  
  
Aika kiisi siinä rupatellessa ja mitä edemmäksi ilta eteni, sitä pahempi olo Baekhyunille tuli. Hän vilkuili taukoamatta kelloa. ”Yeol, minun pitäisi käydä kotona. Taidan nukkua siellä tämän yön”, poika sanoi hiljaa ja Chanyeol nyökkäsi. ”Sinun on parempi lähteä heti. Siellä alkaa olla jo pimeä.”  
Poika nousi ylös tuolilta, joka oli ehkä ainoa asia tässä talossa, joka ei narissut. ”Ulkona sataa. Saisinko mä lainata sun takkia”, Baekhyun kysyi kerätessään kortteja takaisin pakkaan. ”Senkus”, Chanyeol vastasi ja painoi suudelman pienemmän otsalle ennen tämän lähtöä. Ovi kolahti, ja haukotellen Chanyeol päätti mennä samoin tein nukkumaan. Kissan hän laittoi viihtyisään kellariin tyynylle nukkumaan, hän ei pitänyt siitä, että joku hiippaili öisin hänen talossaan, hänen tietämättään. Chanyeol oli todella sikeäuninen, ja Baekhyun usein vitsaili, että joku yö Chanyeolin koti putsattaisiin tyhjäksi eikä hän huomaisi mitään.   
  
No, tänä yönä hänen hiippailijansa eivät olisi nelijalkaisia.  
  
Sade oli hiljaista, jäistä tihkua, ja kädet kohmeessa joku kopeloi porttia. Hän kiinnitti siihen suuren, punaisen ilmapallon, jonka pinnalta pisarat kimpoilivat hänen kirkkaankeltaisen sadetakkinsa päälle. Kädet olivat työntämässä porttia auki, mutta siitä kantautuva kirskunta sai pojan säikähtämään. Reitti löytyi aidan raosta. Lyhyehkö nuori mies livahti siitä helposti. Hän melkein astui vihreillä kumisaappaillaan etanan päälle. Siitä viisastuneena hän kulki matalana kivistä polkua pitkin aina ovelle saakka.  
  
Oven lukko oli niin tavattoman vanhanaikainen, että se avautui nopeasti ja helposti. Hiljainen, valittava jupina karkasi pojan kissamaisilta huulilta oven narinan takia. Mistään ei kuitenkaan kuulunut mitään reaktiota, joten hitaasti tunkeilija jatkoi kulkuaan. Lämmön virratessa hiljaa hänen kehoonsa hän riisui kenkänsä ja jätti ne siististi eteiseen muiden kenkien luo. Pehmeät sukat vaimensivat vieraan askeleet yhtä hiljaisiksi kuin kissalla.   
  
Tuntematon löysi tiensä kodikkaaseen keittiöön. Siellä hän alkoi yksitellen avaamaan kulahtaneita kaappeja. Täysjyväisiä muroja, vaaleaa leipää, astioita, lisää astioita ja vihdoin lopulta ruokailuvälineet. Vaikka pieni välipala olisi houkuttanut, hän valikoi sopivan suuren ja terävän veitsen ruuansijasta. Ennen mihinkään koskemista vieras veti valkeat, kankaiset hanskat käteensä.  
  
Tähän mennessä kaikki oli sujunut helposti. Talossa ei näkynyt olevan yhtään eläimiä, mikä teki hänen työstään liian helppoa. Vilkuilu huoneiden nurkkiin kertoi myös turvajärjestelmien puuttuvan kokonaan. Olisi ollut järkevämpää tulla ikkunasta sisään, mutta ei oven tiirikoimisesta ollut ollut mitään haittakaan. Nyt kaikki oli kiinni vain hänen varovaisuudestaan ja ajastaan. Poika oli nähnyt tässä talossa usein vierailevan pitkän nuoren miehen lähtevän pois. Kohde oli täällä siis yksin, uppounessa tietämättä, mitä hän saisi kokea kostona hänen teoistaan.  
  
Sitten keltatakkisen yllätti kova vessahätä. Pakon sanelemana hän loikki vessaan ja piti siellä pienen tauon. Kun hän oli valmis, hän venytteli raajojaan valmiina tositoimiin. Olihan hän jo viipynyt aivan liian kauan.  
  
Kuitenkin jokin oli toisin. Portaiden alapäässä veti kovasti, ja tuuli pääsi sisään avonaisesta ikkunasta. Sateen ropina kuului kovana. Valkea pitsiverho heilui tuulen tarttuessa siihen. Pojan niskakarvat nousivat pystyyn pelosta, ja hitaasti hän hiippaili laittamaan ikkunan kiinni. Hän oli varma, että ikkuna oli ollut vielä äsken kiinni. Tunkeilija komensi itseään lopettamaan säikkymisen, hänhän se oli tässä se pelottava murhaaja.   
  
Vahingossa poika vilkaisi alas, ja huomasi märät kengänjäljet puulattiassa. Ne johtivat keittiöön, Jongdaen taakse. Hitaasti Jongdaen katse seurasi hänen omiaan jälkiään hieman isompia jälkiä niiden lähteeseen.

Mies seisoi tummana hahmona keittiön ovensuussa, nojaten sen karmiin. Vaistomaisesti Jongdae puristi keittiöveistä kovempaa käsissään, rystysten muuttuessa valkoisiksi. Tuntemattoman silmät kiiluivat ulkoa tulevassa kylmässä valossa. Silmät olivat pyöreät ja yllättävän kauniit. Pyöreiden kasvojen alaosa oli peitetty punaisella kaulahuivilla. Jongdae pani kaulaliinan omalle ostoslistalleen, sillä tällaiset yöt tapasivat runnoa hänen kurkkuansa. Tosin ei hänen tarvitsisi mitään ostaa, jos tämä tilanne etenesi pahimpaan mahdollisimpaan. Muita miehen vaatteita hän ei toki huolisi, ne olivat liian vanhanaikaiset ja nukkavierut. Pitkä, tilkkuinen ruskea takki ja ruskeat pitkät housut.   
  
Poika muisti äkisti, mitä hän oli tekemässä täällä. ”Olen pahoillani, mutta olisi parasta, jos lähtisit ulos täältä ja unohtaisit, mitä näit.” Hänen äänensä kuulosti kovalta ja väärältä kuolemanhiljaisessa tilassa. Toinen kallisti hieman päätään, laineikkaat, lyhyet ruskeat hiukset valahtivat alemmas. ”Luulen, että enemmin sinä olet väärässä paikassa”, pehmeä, huonosti kuuluva ääni vastasi. ”Eikö paikkasi olisi äitisi helmoissa? Vai millainen ihminen jättää ilmapalloja joka paikkaan, jos ei lapsi.”  
Jongdae suoristi ryhtinsä näyttääkseen pidemmältä. ”Tiedät siis, kuka olen. Kim Jongdae, eli ’Ilmapallopoika’, kuten lehdistö kutsuu”, poika esittäytyi ja nosti sitten veitsikätensä ylemmäs. ”Toivottavasti ymmärrät, mikä on omaksi parhaaksesi.”  
  
Tuntematon huokaisi. ”Olet siis kyllin typerä, että lehdistö edes tietää sinun olevan olemassa. Taidat nauttia huomiosta, huh? Oh, osuin oikean, huomaan kyllä tuon typerän pienen virneen suupielessäsi.” Vähän söpön virneen, poika ajatteli ja ravisteli ajatuksen heti pois. Oli ihan typerää kiinnostua ihmisestä, joka hänen kuitenkin pitäisi kohta tappaa, ihan vain sen perusteella, että tämä ylipäätään suostui puhumaan hänelle. Tosin, toinen ei ollut vielä nähnyt hänen todellista minäänsä, joka saisi kuset housuun kenelle tahansa.  
”Voisitko laskea tuon kaulaliinan? En kuule kovin hyvin puhettasi.”  
  
Junmyeon laski kaulaliinaa. Vähääkään hymyilemättä hän tuijotti Jongdaea tämän tummiin silmiin.   
”No, ainakin olet kauniimpi kuin se viime viikon ruumis”, poika sanoi rennosti, mutta ei laskenut veistä yhtään alemmas. Tuntemattoman suu oli veistetty ikuiseen hymyyn.  
”Et kai sinä paloittelijamurhaaja ole? En voi sietää heitä”, Junmyeon sanoi ja astui lähemmäs Jongdaea. ”Olen Junmyeon”, Junmyeon lisäsi hiljaa.  
  
Jongdae ei nähnyt aseita miehen käsissä, joten hän uskalsi jäädä paikalleen. Hiljaisuudessa kuului Jongdaen vatsan kurina. Heti perään hän haukotteli makeasti. Poika tuijotti Junmyeonia hetken aikaa ja huudahti sitten: ”Omg sä olet psykopaatti!”  
”Kellä tässä on veitsi kädessä”, Junmyeon sanoi ja kohotti kulmiaan tyrskähtäen. Hän vaelsi keittiöön ja Jongdae seurasi arasti perässä.   
  
Keittiössä Junmyeon alkoi keräillä kaapeista aineksia. Hän otti jääkaapista maitoa ja kananmunia, kaapista jauhoa, suolaa, sokeria ja kaikkea muuta. Jongdaea hirvitti se, miten varmasti Junmyeon tiesi tavaroiden paikat.  ”Tuota, sinä voit kokkailla täällä sillä välin, kun käyn hoitamassa yläkerrassa erään jutun”, Jongdae sanoi naputellen hermostuneena veitsen kärjellä puupöytää, jota peitti kahvitahrainen liina. Hän pääsisi tästä helpolla, koska Junmyeon ei käyttänyt hanskoja, joten hänet löydettäisiin ja tapettaisiin. Jongdaen toisella olalla istuva enkeli kuitenkin painoi sen verran, ettei hän pystyisi tekemään niin.  Tämä mies ei ollut tehnyt vielä mitään pahaa, paitsi viivyttänyt hänen tehtäväänsä vaarallisen kauan.   
  
Vetinen taikina sekoittui keltaisessa muovikupissa nopeasti vispilällä. Välineen metalliset reunat osuivat kupin reunoihin, ja Jongdae pelkäsi koko ajan, että yläkerrassa nukkuva heräisi. ”Etkö voisi olla hiljempaa sen kanssa?”  
”Ei hätää, miksi luulet, että sujautin hänen donitsiinsa unilääkettä? Tulehan pilkkomaan voita, kohta voidaan aloittaa paistaminen”, Junmyeon vastasi, ojensi Jongdaelle voiveitsen ja voipaketin. Hän itse lähti etsimään paistinpannua alakaapista. ”Minkä kokoisia paloja”, Jongdae kysyi tuijottaessaan keltaista möykkyä tietämättä ruuanlaitosta tuon taivaallista. Junmyeon laittoi valot päälle ja kääntyi katsomaan Jongdaea. ”Vähän valoa, että näet eteesi. Sellaisia nokareita, ei kovin suuria, vaikka pieni lihotuskuuri tekisi meille molemmille hyvää”, hän sanoi hymyillen. Jongdae tuijotti lumoutuneena noita kasvoja, kunnes punastuneena alkoi pilkkoa voita. ”En minä ole laiha, poskiluuni vain erottuvat hyvin”, hän mutisi itsekseen.  
  
Induktioliesi naksahti päälle, kun Junmyeon käänsi sen täysille. Jongdae toi valmiiksi pilkotut voit hänen luokseen. Rasva sihisi kuumalla pannulla, ja sitten Junmyeon kaatoi vähän taikinaa. Neste sähähti ja lämpöaalto nosti hikeä Jongdaen otsalle, jota kehysti ruskeat, lyhyet kitarat. Hän laski takinhupun harteilleen.  
”Anna lautanen”, Junmyeon sanoi hiljaa ja sai pian lautasen. Hän heitti siihen ensimmäisen valmiin lätyn. Jongdae löysi kaapista mansikkahilloa ja sokeria. Hän kattoi pöydän heille molemmille.   
”Paljonko haluat?”  
”Räiskäleitä aamuyöstä? No, ehkä yksi”, Jongdae sanoi vesi herahtaessa kielelle. Hän otti valmiin, vähän palaneen ja ohuen lätyn lautaselleen. ”Mä voisin kyllä keittää teetä”, poika sanoi ja löysi helposti vedenkeittimen kaapista ja pari teepussia.  
  
Kun tee sekä lätyt olivat valmiita, he istuivat tuoleille vastakkain. Jongdae kävi heti ahneesti kiinni ruokaan. Hän hotki pahimman nälkänsä pois ja otti lisää Junmyeonin syödessä ensimmäistä. ”No, miksi sä olet täällä?”  
Jongdae lipaisi sokerisia huuliaan. ”Mun täytyy tappaa Baekhyun.” Junmyeon ei näyttänyt lainkaan yllättyneeltä, sahasi vain lettuaan pienemmiksi paloiksi. ”Aika hauskaa, koska niin mäkin.”   
Vastaus sai Jongdaen kurtistamaan kulmiaan. ”Anteeksi, mutta miksi? Ja kuka sä oikeastaan edes olet?”  
”Mä teen tän vaan rahasta”, Junmyeon huokaisi. ”En tiedä, mitä hän on tehnyt ja kuka hän on, mutta saamillani rahoilla minun ei tarvitse enää koskaan asua kadulla. Outoa, koska minusta hän vaikuttaa ihan mukavalta pojalta, joka säikkyy omaa varjoaankin.”  
”Hänellä on siihen hyvä syy”, Jongdae sanoi suupielet kiristyen. ”Vuosia sitten vannoin kostavani hänelle, ja vihdoin se päivä on koittanut.” Hänen äänessään oli niin paljon katkeruutta, että Junmyeonia kylmäsi.   
”Mitä hän on tehnyt, jos häntä vihataan noin paljon?”  
  
Jongdae otti kolmannen lätyn lautaselleen ja pudotti sen päälle ison punaisen hillokasan. ”Ensinnäkin hän on ihan helvetin kusipää. Vitun kiusaajapaska. Hän varasti Chanyeolin minulta, ja ilmeisesti myös joltakulta muulta. Luulen, että tämä joku muu myös maksaa sinulle”, Jongdae kertoi ja odotti jonkinlaista vahvistusta Junmyeonilta, mutta tämän ilme oli tulkitsematon. ”Niinä aikoina, kun olin yhdessä Chanyeolin kanssa, hän oli niin mustasukkainen, että hän yritti tappaa minut, mutta kuten huomaat, hän epäonnistui pirun pahasti. Baekhyun onnistui kuitenkin pilaamaan minun maineeni niin pahasti, että en voinut muuta kuin laskeutua alamaailmaan ikuisiksi ajoiksi.”  
”Pidätkö sinä yhä siitä Chanyeolista”, Junmyeon kysyi varovasti, josko Jongdaella olisi yhä tunteita tätä kohtaan. Jongdae kuitenkin pudisti tomerasti päätään. ”Siitä on jo liian kauan, ja olen avoin uusille kokemuksille”, hän sanoi ja iski silmää. Junmyeon naurahti kiusaantuneena, mutta sydän hymyillen. ”Jos siitä on jo vuosia, miksi tulit tänä yönä?”  
  
Neljäs räiskäle valui Jongdaen puhtaalle lautaselle. ”Kuten sanoin, jouduin palvelemaan rikollisuutta. En halunnut välittää huumeita, joten ryhdyin palkkamurhaajaksi. Tutustuin erääseen järjestöön nimeltä Chogiwa, ja pääsin heti heidän leipiinsä. Vaikka heidän riveissään on muutama täysin hullu psykopaatti, siellä on samanlaista porukkaa kuin minä. Siitä lähtien olen matkustellut milloin missäkin, koskaan unohtamatta tavaramerkkiäni punaista ilmapalloa, tarvitsen jotain pysyvää ja rutiinia elämääni ja, olen aina ollut aika lennokas kaveri. Vasta nyt minulla oli mahdollisuus palata kotikaupunkiini ja Baekhyunin luokse. Tämä yö nyt sattui olemaan sopiva. Entä sinä itse? Mitä kasvoillesi on käynyt?”  
”Minun tarinani on vähän samankaltainen kuin sinun”, Junmyeon aloitti ja otti nyt toisen letun, ”mutta minua kukaan ei yrittänyt sentään tappaa. Olin aika nuori, kun tulin sekaantuneeksi rikolliseen toimintaan. Se johtui ihan vain oman perheeni köyhyydestä, halusin auttaa. Loppuen lopuksi tein kohtalokkaan virheen, jonka takia minua rankaistiin näin. Kun sinä yönä tulin kotiin, äitini kauhistui niin paljon, että käski minun kadota lopuksi iäkseni. Siitä lähtien olen tehnyt töitä niiden kanssa, jotka eivät välitä kasvoistani. Valitettavasti ne olivat ne samat huumejengiläiset, jotka minulle tekivät tämän. Tuntuu, kuin olisin joutunut orjuuteen. Mutta tämä tappo lopettaisi sen kaiken.”  
  
Jongdae kuunteli hiljaa, syömättä mitään, juomalla vain vähän teetä. Hänen kurkunpäänsä nousi ja laski hänen nielaistessaan nesteen alas. ”Olen niin pahoillani. Sinun on täytynyt olla hyvin yksinäinen”, poika sanoi hiljaa, surullisena. Hän laski kätensä Junmyeonin kädelle. Se oli pieni ja lämmin. ”Minun puolestani niin ei tarvitse olla enää niin.”  
  
Junmyeonin sydän pamppaili hänen hymyillessään. ”Jutellaan myöhemmin, meillä taitaa olla töitä.” Jongdae nyökkäsi vähän pettyneenä, ja hän hivutti kätensä pois toisen kädeltä, kun he menivät portaiden suulle. ”Sinä olet paremmin varustautunut”, Junmyeon sanoi viitaten Jongdaen veitseen, mutta sen sijaan Jongdae tarttui toisen kädestä uudestaan ja he lähtivät ylös yhdessä.   
  
Portaat olivat sen verran kapeat, että he kävelivät samassa tahdissa ylös, kylki kyljessä. ”Eikö sinulla ole muuten veistä parempaa asetta? Meinaan, että mitä nyt olen lehdistä lukenut, käytät yleensä näkymättömämpiä tapoja, mikä on hyvä”, Junmyeon kuiskasi aivan Jongdaen korvan vieressä.  
”Haluan, että Baekhyun näkee minut, ennen kuin annan surmaniskun. Joten valitettavasti joudumme odottamaan hieman sen unilääkkeesi vaikutuksen haihtumista. Tämä ei ole mikään työkeikka vaan ihan henkilökohtainen juttu, joten en välttämättä välitä siitä, vaikka jäisinkin kiinni.”  
Junmyeon katsoi häntä kauhuissaan ja puristi hänen kättään vielä lujempaa. ”Älä. Ne tappavat sinut.”  
  
Jongdaen silmiin tuli harhaileva katse, ja hän oli väistää varoituksen kokonaan, mutta Junmyeon tarttui häntä toisella kädellä leuasta ja painoi huulensa toisen huulille. Toinen oli äärimmäisen hämmentynyt, mutta hän vastasi suudelmaan. Hän sulki Junmyeonin halaukseen ja loppuen lopuksi toi itsevarmuuden ujouden tilalle. Junmyeon meinasi alkaa itkeä, joten heidän täytyi lopettaa.  
  
Sitten Jongdae avasi hitaasti makuuhuoneen oven. Junmyeon jäi odottamaan oven ulkopuolelle, hän ei välittänyt kovin paljoa murhenäytelmien katsomisesta. Sitten kuului kevyt, matala ulvahdus. Junmyeon ei kyennyt hillitsemään itseään vaan kurkkasi ovensuusta. Sängyssä ei maannut nukkuva Baekhyun, vaan erittäin hereillä ja erittäin vihainen Chanyeol puoli-istunnassa. Veitsi sojotti kiinni hänen solisluunsa yläpuolella, muttei kovin syvällä. ”Mitä helvettiä”, Chanyeol sopersi ja veti veitsen ulos, kipu kasvoillaan.

Pian hän taisi alkaa herätä unenpöpperöstään, koska hän tuijotti murhaavasti vuoroin Jongdaea, vuoroin Junmyeonia. ”Ei hitto, onks tämä unta, sähän olet kuollut”, hän sanoi tuijottaen silmät selällään keltatakkista. Jongdae hymyili kivuliaasti ja kääntyi selin Chanyeoliin. ”Abortoidaan missio, kaikki meni perseelleen.”  
”Ei, te ette mene minnekään”, Chanyeol sanoi ääni väristen. Hän hyppäsi jaloilleen ja irvisti lattian kylmyydestä. ”Mä soitan poliisin.”  
”Rauhoituhan vähän”, Junmyeon sanoi pehmeästi ja kun Chanyeol huomasi tämän viilletyn suun, hän huudahti jotain käsittämätöntä ja sitten: ”Jeff the Killer on mun talossa, mitä helvettiä, johtuuko tää siitä kuvasta, jota en jakanut mun kymmenelle ystävälle minuutin kuluessa silloin vuonna 2012?! Ei kun tämä oli se, jossa se nainen tulee ja kysyy jotain kauneuteen liittyvää ja sitten sitä piti huijata, ei mutta helvetti ethän sä ole nainen laisinkaan, tai sitten aika hyvin saat tissisi piilotettua tuon takin alle.” Pojan hengitys kuului kovana ja vaarallisen kiivaana, että Junmyeon alkoi pelätä, että tämä saisi kohta sydänkohtauksen. Jongdae poimi maahan tippuneen veitsen ja katsoi Junmyeonia ilmeellä, joka kertoi hänen halustaan paeta paikalta. ”Hän on nähnyt meidät erittäin selvästi”, Junmyeon sanoi surkeana.  
”Ei kukaan usko häntä! Eivätkä he meitä löytäisi.”  
”Kyllä he meidät löytävät, tajuatko, että emme edes tiskanneet astioita? Hehän osaavat ottaa DNA-näytteitä ja kaikkea nykyään.”  
Jongdae kirosi ja istui lattialle kädet pystyssä, antautumisen merkiksi. Veitsen hän heitti kauemmas itsestään, mutta Junmyeon huomasi tämän kykenevän kyllä nappaamaan sen nopeasti tarpeen tullessa.   
Junmyeon käveli mustat, kuluneet nahkakengät kopisten tämän viereen ja istui. Chanyeol voisi periaatteessa potkia heidät kuoliaiksi, mutta hän ei tehnyt niin vaan laskeutui istumaan pehmoiselle sängylle, joka antoi myöten hänen painolleen. Samalla hän soperteli itsekseen, että kaksi murhaajaa oli viettänyt kynttiläillallista hänen keittiössään.  
  
Hiljalleen Chanyeolin hengitys tasaantui ja hän uskalsi katsoa outoa kaksikkoa. ”Te tulitte tappamaan minut, vai mitä? Mutta miksi?”  
Jongdae nyrpisti nenäänsä. ”No, teoriassa meidän piti tappaa joku ihan muu, mutta hän on häipynyt. Luulin, että sinä lähdit ja hän jäi, hänenhän talo tämä on.”  
Chanyeol hieroi silmiään. ”Olet tippunut kärryiltä sen jälkeen, kun ’kuolit’. Tämä talo on ihan minun, ja Baekhyun vain lainasi takkiani. Hei, ette kai te tarkoita, että haluatte tappaa Baekhyunin?”  
  
Jongdae nielaisi ja Junmyeon tuijotteli kukkatapetillisia seiniä kiinnostuneena. ”Eli aiotte. No, onneksi ette onnistuneet”, Chanyeol sanoi vihaisesti ja alkoi näppäillä hätänumeroa sinisen valon valaistessa hänen väsyneet, mutta komeat kasvonsa. ”Hei, hei venaa, miten sä olet hereillä, vaikka terästin sun donitsin unilääkkeellä”, Junmyeon kysyi ihan uteliaisuudesta ja pelatakseen lisää aikaa.  
Pojan kulmat kurtistuivat ja hän mietti. Hitaasti hän sanoi: ”Jos teit sen jo kaupassa, niin et varmaan tiedä, että päätin vaihtaa viime hetkellä leivosta suklaasta mansikkaan. Tämä tosin tarkoittaa, että Baekhyun sai annoksensa. Ei hitto, sehän lähti samoihin aikoihin ulos, kun mä menin nukkumaan. Sehän voi olla tuolla tienposkessa ihan kylmissään!”  
  
”Sähän voisit käydä katsomassa”, Jongdae johdatteli toiveikkaana. Chanyeol näytti häpeilevältä, ja kertoi sitten, että hän ei tiennyt, missä Baekhyun asui. Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt siellä, koska Baekhyun oli kieltänyt.   
”Minä tiedän hänen osoitteensa”, Junmyeon sanoi hiljaa. ”Meidän on mentävä nyt heti.” He nousivat ylös, mutta sitä ennen Chanyeol otti kiinni Jongdaen olasta, ja läpsäisi sitten tätä rajusti kasvoihin. Poika puri huultaan ja tuskankyyneleet tunkivat ylös. ”Vitun paskiainen”, Chanyeol sanoi vain ja otti veitsen. ”Vartioin teidän molempien jokaista liikettä.”  
  
Kolmikko käveli yhdessä ulos. Sade ei ollut lakannut, ennemminkin yltynyt kovemmaksi. Chanyeol tuijotti punaista ilmapalloa, mutta ei ryhtynyt puhumaan asiasta. Junmyeon yski ja veti kaulaliinan takaisin kasvojensa suojaksi kävellessään muiden edellä. Hänen kenkänsä loiskivat ruskeaa kuraa ympäriinsä hänen koventaessaan tahtia, vaikka periaatteessa oli heidän etunsa, että Baekhyun löytyisi kuolleena. Hänen omatuntonsa ei kuitenkaan sallinut tehdä sitä Chanyeolille, joka vaikutti olevan maailman parhain poikaystävä. Tosin hän valitsisi jonkun muun kumppanikseen, erään toisen, joka käveli hänen vanaveneessään. Junmyeon halusi kieltää ajatuksen, mutta hänen yksinäinen sydämensä imi kaiken läheisyyden ja muutti sen puhtaaksi rakkaudeksi.  
  
”Äh, hitto kun on kylmä”, Jongdae sanoi itsekseen ja puhalteli käsiinsä kuumaa hengitysilmaansa. Junmyeon käytti tilannetta hyväkseen ja otti käden omaansa. Hän saattoi tuntea Chanyeolin polttavan katseen selässään, mutta kumpikaan ei välittänyt. Heitä oli jo tuomittu tarpeeksi, he olivat immuuneja kaikelle halveksunnalle. Herkkä heti valitettavasti pilaantui, kun he näkivät jotain katulampun valaisemassa ojan vierustassa. Chanyeol huudahti ja juoksi makaavan henkilön luo. ”Voi ei, Baekhyun”, pitkä poika kuiskasi ja käänteli tämän päätä. Hän alkoi itkeä hillittömästi hetken kuluttua.   
”Jes, onko hän kuollut”, Jongdae sanoi peittelemätöntä iloa äänessään, mutta sulki suunsa, kun Junmyeon pukkasi häntä kylkeen. Jälkimmäisenä mainittu laskeutui pienen viereen ja tutki häntä. ”Ei hätää, Chanyeol, hän on vain saanut iskun päähänsä kaatuessaan.” Siitä huolimatta jätti päästi tunteensa valloilleen ja nosti lohduttomana Baekhyunin ylös mutaisesta maasta. Tämän ruumis oli niin kylmä ja elottoman oloinen.  
  
Chanyeol käski Jongdaea soittamaan ambulanssin, mutta poika kieltäytyi. ”Hehän pääsisivät meidän jäljille. Ei toi vamma edes ole paha, sehän on kuin yksisarvisia ja sateenkaaria sen rinnalla, mitä olisi tapahtunut jos olisin saanut hänet käsiini.” Avutonta ihmistä katsellessaan hän kuitenkin tunsi, miten sade huuhtoi vihaa pois hänestä. ”Tarkoitan, että viedään hänet ensin kotiisi.”  
  
Chanyeol rutisti poikaystäväänsä omaa kehoaan vasten ja he lähtivät kulkemaan hiljaisina kuin hautajaissaattue. Läts, läts, läts, Jongdae kuunteli heidän askeliaan. Noin parin sadan lätsähdyksen jälkeen he olivat taas Chanyeolin talon puukuistilla. Sisälle päästyään Chanyeol laski Baekhyunin pienelle sohvalle. Sitten poika komensi ylimääräiset silmäparit keittiöön hänen vaihtaessaan Baekhyunille ylhäältä tuomansa vaatteet märkien tilalle. Yläkerrasta hän oli napannut myös tyynynsä ja peittonsa, jotka hän sitten asetteli huolellisesti pojan ympärille.  
  
Keittiössä Jongdae ehdotti, että he pakenisivat keittiön ikkunasta ulos. ”Pysyn edellisessä kannassani”, Junmyeon vastasi ja osoitti käsillään käytettyjä astioita. Poika kävi kokeilemassa, josko vedenkeittimeen olisi jäänyt vettä, ja loiskinnan kuultuaan hän laittoi sen uudestaan päälle. ”Olemme kaikki kovasti teen tarpeessa”, hän sanoi yskiessään käsivarteensa.  
”Arvaa minkä muun tarpeessa sinä olet”, Jongdae sanoi ja hymyili sen verran viekkaasti, että Junmyeon huokaisi hymähtäen. ”Ehkä joku toinen kerta. Tosin, olen muutenkin ehkä enempi halailevaa tyyppiä.”  
Toinen huomasi piilotetun kehotuksen ja heitti keltaisen, vedestä ikävän nihkeän sadetakkinsa tuolille. Hän halasi Junmyeonia ja suuteli tätä. Lämpö siirtyi toisesta toiseen  
  
”Yök, siis kaksi murhaajaa pussailee mun keittiössä”, Chanyeol sanoi tulvahtaessaan sisään, mutta hänestä huomasi, että hän alkoi luottaa heihin jo enemmän. Baekhyunin mielipide kuitenkin ratkaisisi lopullisen tuomion. ”Te näemmä olette jo ottaneet yhden satsin teetä täällä”, hän sanoi ilmeettömästi ottaessaan kupit pois tiskialtaasta. Hän otti kaksi lisää itselleen ja Baekhyunille.   
”Kuinka kauan kestää, että hän herää?”   
”Ei kauaa.”  
Jongdae vilkaisi olohuoneen puolella nukkuvaa. ”Sun täytyy kertoa mulle, mistä sä revit ne lääkkeet”, hän totesi. Junmyeon ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt selittämään, totesi vain salaperäisesti: ”Minä tunnen kaikki, mutta kukaan ei tunne minua.”   
  
Olohuoneen puolelta kuului hiljaista niiskutusta. Baekhyun tuijotti suu auki katon puurakenteita. Laiskasti hän siirsi katseensa kolmikkoon. Ensin hän epäili saaneensa unihalvauksen, jolloin hän sulki silmänsä ja kieltäytyi katsomasta. Hän puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä.  
”Baekhyun”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja laskeutui sohvan viereen polvilleen, ottaen kiinni toisen feminiinisen siroista käsistä, jotka olivat viileät. Pidempi painoi päänsä kättä vasten ja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Jongdae tuijotti Junmyeonin silvottuja kasvoja välttääkseen Baekhyunin silmien katsetta.  
”Keitä he ovat”, Baekhyun kysyi ja osoitti vapaalla kädellään kauempana seisovaa kaksikkoa.   
”Painajaisia”, Chanyeol vastasi totuuden mukaisesti. Jongdae yskähti kiusaantuneena. Hän tajusi mielessään, etteivät he voisi tappaa Baekhyunia nyt, ja oikeasti hän toivoi, ettei toista tilaisuutta tulisi koskaan. Jongdae katsoi pieniä käsiään äkkiä hyvin tietoisena kaikista pahoista teoistaan. Ja hän tiesi, kuka voisi ottaa vastaan hänen anteeksipyyntönsä niiden puolesta, joiden kuolleet kädet eivät suukottelusta mitään hyötyisi.   
  
”Tule, nyt meidän pitää jo mennä”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa ja tunsi käden omassaan. ”Annetaan pienten nukkua.” Chanyeol tuijotti heitä ihmeissään, kun painajaiset avasivat ulko-oven ja katosivat sateiseen aamuyöhön. Sitten hän siirsi katseensa Baekhyuniin. Pieni nosto ja tämä oli jo isomman käsivarsilla matkalla yläkertaan.

 

Neljä teekuppia pöydällä jäivät yksin, mutta olihan niillä toisensa.


End file.
